I Gave My Love for You
by Kinky Rain
Summary: Fiction for S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri./ Aku tidak pernah menganggap pertemuanku dengan Sakura adalah sebuah kesialan meski selalu berakhir dengan bencana. Dia adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidupku, dan kuharap aku pun seperti itu baginya./


**.**

 **I Gave My Love for You**

 **Story by: Kinky Rain**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rating: T**

 **No Prompt: #11**

 **Best SasuSaku AU for Fiction**

 **S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri. Aku tidak pernah menganggap pertemuanku dengan Sakura adalah sebuah kesialan meski selalu berakhir dengan bencana. Dia adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidupku, dan kuharap aku pun seperti itu baginya.**

.

.

.

.

Aku mengeratkan syal coklat yang melilit leherku dan merapatkan jaketku. Udara musim dingin semakin terasa dingin dengan salju yang mulai turun. Aku menatap langit kelabu yang menitikan butir-butir salju. Belum genap satu minggu datangnya musim dingin, namun salju-salju yang turun mampu membuat seluruh kota Tokyo berubah warna. Bahkan jalanan kota tidak akan bisa digunakan untuk beraktivitas jika mobil pembersih sajlu tidak rutin membersihkan salju tiap jamnya.

Uap putih mengepul ketika aku menghembuskan napas melalui mulutku. Saat ini yang ingin aku lakukan adalah duduk di sebuah ruangan hangat dengan cup moccacino yang masih mengepulkan asap panas. Gagasan yang sangat menggoda di cuaca yang begitu dingin ini.

Aku berhenti ketika melewati pohon sakura yang berdiri tegak di tepi jalan. Pohon yang kini tak berdaun itu masih tampak kokoh meski bertahun-tahun telah berlalu. Aku ingat, ditempat inilah untuk pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Cinta pertamaku.

 **ooOoo**

"Hatchi!"

Aku menyusut hidungku dengan sapu tangan yang selalu setia kubawa-bawa semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku benci musim semi. Musim semi membuat semua bunga bermekaran. Jika bunga bermekaran, maka serbuk bunga akan ada dimana-mana. Orang yang alergi dengan serbuk bunga tidak akan menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Dan itu adalah aku. Aku tidak suka musim semi karena aku alergi pada serbuk bunga. Terlebih lagi, musim semi identik dengan bunga sakura. Bunga sakura berwarna merah muda. Dan aku juga benci merah muda.

Oh ayolah. Siapa pula lelaki yang menyukai merah muda? Merah muda itu sangat tidak jantan. Terlalu lembut, dan sangat perempuan sekali. Yah, setidaknya itu menurutku.

"HATCHI!"

Aku benci musim semi!

 **Srek srek**

Aku mendongak saat mendengar suara berisik ketika melewati sebuah pohon sakura yang tengah bermekaran. Detik berikutnya, onyx-ku melebar sempurna ketika tiba-tiba muncul sesosok manusia dari rerimbunan pohon tersebut.

"Uwaaa...!"

 **Bruk**

Sial! Rasanya sakit, dan juga berat. Mimpi apa aku semalam? Bukannya kejatuhan bulan, aku justru kejatuhan seorang gadis. Gadis yang sangat berat.

" _Gomen_ , _gomen_ , _gomen_ , _gomen_ , _gomen_. _Gomen ne_ , aku tidak sengaja. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Aku tidak tahu kau ada dibawah." Suaranya bak lonceng kuil yang berdenting saat tertiup angin. Astaga, aku pasti sudah gila. Bagaimana bisa aku berpikir seperti itu pada situasi seperti ini?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan mengerjap-kerjapkan mata. Pandanganku terasa kabur. Sial, kacamataku! Dimana kacamataku? Kacamataku pasti terlempar saat aku terjatuh. Aku harus menemukannya. Aku tidak bisa melihat jika tanpa kacamataku.

Masih terduduk aku meraba-raba sisi tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak bebas karena sosok yang menjatuhiku masih duduk manis dipangkuanku.

"Hei! Kau ini berat, tahu!" Sambil menyipitkan mata, aku membentaknya. Dalam pandangan kaburku, aku dapat melihat warna merah muda yang mendominasi dan juga...hijau?

Berat yang menimpa tubuhku menghilang, jadi aku berasumsi bahwa gadis itu telah berdiri. Tak menyiakan kesempatan, aku segera meraba-raba tanah untuk mencari kacamataku. Mata bobrok sialan! Kenapa dia begitu rusak sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas begini? Salahkan _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ yang memaksaku membaca dan belajar sepanjang waktu sampai mataku jadi seperti ini.

 **Kletak**

Oh tidak! Aku tahu suara ini. Suara yang sangat keramat bagiku, karena itu berarti aku harus membeli kacamata baru.

"Astaga!" Pekik suara lonceng itu. "Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja."

Oh, ya. Tanpa perlu dijelaskan aku sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Ini bukan kali pertama kacamataku jatuh dan terinjak. Mereka yang menginjaknya akan menggumamkan kalimat yang sama dengan kepanikan tingkat tinggi.

"Berikan kacamataku!" Setengah kesal aku berseru.

"Tidak! Aku akan memperbaikinya. Kacamatamu hanya patah, lensanya tidak pecah."

Aku sedang malas berdebat, dan tidak ingin membuang energiku. Percayalah, berdebat saat pandanganmu kabur itu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Aku memilih diam dan duduk manis sementara gadis yang entah seperti apa rupanya itu sedang sibuk dengan kacamataku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Yang terlihat dari onyx kaburku, sesuatu yang kuasumsikan sebagai tangannya, sedang bergerak-gerak melakukan sesuatu. Tak lama kemudian, sesuatu yang terasa familiar terselip di kedua telingaku dan pandanganku menjadi jelas.

Hal pertama yang tertangkap lensa hitamku adalah merah muda. Merah muda panjang yang membingkai sebuah wajah. Meski tergerai berantakan, namun hal itu tidak menutupi wajah cantiknya. Atensiku beralih pada sepasang mata hijau yang tengah menatapku.

Hijau dan merah muda. Aku tidak tahu jika kombinasi itu bisa menjadi sesuatu yang indah. Terlebih lagi jika hijau dan merah muda itu digabungkan dengan paras cantik yang kini tengah tersenyum ramah padaku.

Seperti angin musim semi yang membawa serta kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berguguran, senyumnya dapat menghadirkan ribuan kupu-kupu yang berkelepak dalam perutku. Menghantarkan getaran asing yang membuat jantungku beraritmia begitu hebat.

"Sakura..." Aku menggumamkan kata itu tanpa sadar ketika menyaksikan kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berguguran di sekelilingnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

Aku tersadar. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Namaku adalah Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku? Apa kita saling kenal?"

Aku segera menunjuk kelopak sakura yang beguguran saat menyadari kesalahpahaman yang terjadi.

"Oh, yang kau maksud adalah bunga sakura." Dan dia tertawa. Suara tawa yang terdengar bak suara surga ditelingaku.

Haruno Sakura. Bagaimana bisa namanya begitu cocok? Dan bagaimana bisa kau begitu cantik? Aku pasti sudah gila. Karena untuk pertama kalinya, aku menyukai musim semi dan merah muda.

 **ooOoo**

Aku tersenyum kala mengingat moment itu. Pertemuan ajaibku dengan Sakura yang takkan pernah kulupakan. Meski keesokan harinya aku harus pergi ke toko kacamata untuk yang kesekian kalinya, aku sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan. Aku kembali menyusuri jalanan Tokyo yang sunyi. Aku bisa mengerti karena saat ini pasti sebagian besar warga Tokyo lebih memilih bergelung di depan perapian sambil meminum coklat panas. Jika bukan karena janjiku untuk bertemu dengannya, maka aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Langkahku terhenti kala melewati sebuah toko bernama "Sweet". Dari namanya saja sudah dapat ditebak apa yang ada didalamnya. Yap! Makanan manis. Makanan yang paling tidak aku sukai, tapi berbeda dengan ibuku. Beliau sangat menyukai makanan manis. Kesukaannya itu menurun pada kakakku.

Aku membuka pintu kaca toko itu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Menuju meja di dekat jendela, aku duduk di salah satu kursi. Meja ini adalah meja favoritnya, karena di sini dia bilang dia bisa melihat jalanan. Jika melihat toko ini, kenangan lain tentang Sakura pasti akan muncul di kepalaku. Sayangnya, kenangan tentangnya tidaklah manis seperti nama tokonya.

 **ooOoo**

Aku baru saja membayar kue yang kubeli untuk _Kaa-san_ ketika mendengar sebuah suara dari arah belakang.

"Hei, kau Sasuke, kan?" Dengan nada ceria Sakura berteriak. Membuat perhatian orang-orang yang ada di sini beralih pada kami. Aku baru tahu kalau dia pandai mempermalukan diri sendiri.

"Hn." Hanya gumaman singkat yang kuberikan padanya. Saat pertemuan pertama kami, aku dan Sakura memang sempat berkenalan. Namun aku tidak menyangka kalau dia masih mengingatku.

"Kau masih ingat padaku?"

Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Setelah hari itu, aku memang tidak pernah bertemu dengan Sakura lagi. Namun suara lonceng itu, dan juga paras cantik itu, tak mungkin bisa kulupakan. Aku bahkan selalu berharap agar aku bisa kembali bertemu dengannya. Jadi bisa dibayangkan betapa bahagia hatiku? Benar-benar konyol.

"Sakura?" Aku menyebut namanya dengan nada tanya. Berpura-pura tidak ingat.

"Kau ingat!" Pekiknya senang. Detik berikutnya, dia kembali menampakkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya. Aku suka ketika dia melakukannya.

 **Jdug**

Seseorang menabrakku dari belakang, menyebabkan bingkisan kue yang kupegang jatuh. Namun bukannya meminta maaf, orang tersebut justru berlalu pergi. Aku segera berjongkok dan memungut kotak kue yang aku yakin isinya telah hancur.

"Apa-apaan orang itu?" Gerutu sakura. Dia segera mengejar orang yang menabrakku tadi sebelum aku sempat menghentikannya. Aku tidak ingin terjadi keributan di sini, jadi cepat-cepat aku menyusul Sakura. Segera kucekal pergelangan tangannya begitu aku bisa menjangkaunya.

"Lepaskan aku Sasuke, aku harus mengejar orang itu!" Sakura meronta, namun aku tidak melepaskannya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa membeli lagi kuenya."

"Tidak bisa! Dia harus minta maaf padamu, Sasuke." Dia masih bersikukuh mengejar orang itu.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja." Aku mulai kesal. Aku yang menjadi korban, kenapa dia yang ribut?

"Lepaskan aku!" Sakura berusaha menepis tanganku yang mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Namun tindakannya itu tanpa sengaja justru mengenai wajahku dan membuat kacamataku jatuh.

Seperti gerak lambat dalam film namun dalam versi kabur ketika kacamata yang kukenakan melayang di udara sebelum akhirnya menyentuh lantai.

 **Prek**

Oh, tidak! Tidak lagi! Kacamataku yang malang. Belum ada satu bulan aku membelinya, dan sekarang jatuh lagi. Aku menepuk keningku frustasi.

"Astaga!" Sakura segera bersimpuh dan memungut kacamataku. Aku sendiri tidak berani bergerak karena pandanganku sangat kabur.

"Bagaimana ini, Sasuke? Lensanya retak. Matamu bisa sakit jika memakainya."

Aku menghela napas frustasi. Jika begini, seharusnya aku mengikuti saran _Nii-san_ untuk mengenakan lensa kontak. Sepertinya itu lebih aman jika aku ingin berdekatan dengan Sakura.

Samar-samar kulihat Sakura berdiri dan mendekatiku. "Kau tenang saja Sasuke, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan memberimu kacamata baru, dan selama itu, aku akan menjadi matamu." Mengabaikan orang-orang yang disekitar kami, aku berjalan hati-hati mengikuti Sakura yang menggenggam erat tanganku keluar toko kue.

 **ooOoo**

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Suara yang sangat familiar menyapa pendengaranku. Membangunkanku dari lamunan. Aku menoleh saat dia menarik kursi di seberangku dan duduk di sana. Pandangan matanya menyiratkan rasa penasaran. Gadisku dengan rasa penasarannya yang tinggi.

"Aku hanya sedang mengingat masa lalu." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Apa kau sedang mengingat kesialan-kesialanmu yang terjadi karena aku?" Cibirnya, membuatku terkekeh. Mata hijaunya menyiratkan rasa kesal dan bibir mungilnya mengerut sebal. Tapi hal itu justru membuatku semakin terkekeh.

"Kau menyebalkan, Sasuke- _kun_."

Tuhan, aku menyukai ketika dia memanggilku begitu. Aku berhenti tertawa dan meraih tangannya. Wajahnya bersemu merah ketika aku melakukannya.

"Aku tidak menganggap hal itu sebagai kesialan, Sakura."

Ya, tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa hal itu disebut kesialan karena saat itu aku bertemu denganmu? Kau adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidupku. Meski pertemuan kami tak seindah dongeng.

Tapi setelah diingat-ingat, pertemuan kita tidak pernah berakhir baik. Aku ingat saat aku mengutarakan perasaanku padanya. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Itu adalah kenangan yang sangat membekas. Setelah insiden pecahnya lensa kacamataku, dan Sakura mengantarku membeli kacamata baru, intensitas pertemuanku dengannya lebih banyak. Kami sering makan bersama dan pergi berdua. Perasaanku padanya berkembang menjadi cinta. Hingga aku memutuskan untuk mengutarakan isi hatiku.

Saat itu aku sengaja menyiapkan makan malam di luar ruangan. Niat awalku adalah agar moment ini menjadi moment yang romantis bagi Sakura. Namun saat musik mulai mengalun, dan aku berlutut untuk mengutarakan perasaanku, hujan deras tiba-tiba turun. Kami berlari tunggangg langgang untuk berteduh. Saat itu Sakura tidak berhenti tertawa karena kebodohanku yang tidak memprediksikan cuaca yang saat itu memang sedang musim hujan. Akhirnya, malam itu aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Sakura dengan bunga basah, tanpa musik, dan dalam kondisi kedinginan.

Aku juga teringat saat kencan pertama kami. Saat itu bisa dibilang kencan kami gagal karena aku datang terlambat. Sakura yang kesal akhirnya memintaku membawanya ke sebuah taman kanak-kanak. Dia memaksaku bermain mangkok putar. Aku yang memang merasa bersalah hanya menuruti kemauannya, namun aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan memutar dengan begitu kencang. Karena saat itu aku sibuk mencari pegangan, aku tidak memikirkan kacamataku. Benda malang itu akhirnya melayang dan jatuh dengan sangat mulus.

Bukan hanya lensanya yang pecah, namun tangkainya pun patah. Bisa dibilang itu adalah kerusakan kacamataku yang paling parah. Setelah itu aku menolak memakai kacamata dan beralih pada lensa kontak. Kurasa itu hal yang paling aman jika berdekatan dengan Haruno Sakura.

Tapi, aku tidak pernah menganggap pertemuanku dengan Sakura adalah sebuah kesialan meski selalu berakhir dengan bencana. Dia adalah anugerah terindah dalam hidupku, dan kuharap aku pun seperti itu baginya.

.

.

.

 **End**

 **.**

 **.**

Entahlah, aku hanya merasa cerita ini gaje, tp nekat publish, hahaha...

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan :)


End file.
